ninjagaiden2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Fiend
Fiends (also called demons) are a collection of supernatural beings descended from the Archfiend."At first this was just a small envious presence, but eventually it grew and became clearer. This marked the appearance of the Hatred. The chaotic nature of the Hatred further evolved it, bringing it to the level of a Deity. Thus, the ancestor of all Evil Deities, Vigoor, came into being, and the first conflict was set into motion." - The Book of Genesis, Ninja Gaiden This race serves as one of the major enemies commonly and uncommonly fought throughout the Ninja Gaiden reboot franchise. History Before the races of Fiends there was Vigoor the first Archfiend, from whom all Evil Deities and Fiends arose."At first this was just a small envious presence, but eventually it grew and became clearer. This marked the appearance of the Hatred. The chaotic nature of the Hatred further evolved it, bringing it to the level of a Deity. Thus, the ancestor of all Evil Deities, Vigoor, came into being, and the first conflict was set into motion." -The Book of Genesis, Ninja Gaiden He was eventually defeated and banished by the 13 Dragons. Not completely destroyed Vigoor would manage to hold onto existence through the jealousy and hatred of one of the Dragons. Time passed until in the ancient era of human history, when the Evil Deities and their fiendish minions re-emerged because of the betrayal of the 13th Dragon. Unopposed they conquered the world and the ancient human tribes. The archaic humans were impressed by their awe striking powers idolizing and worshipping these evil deities, writing them into ancient mythologies. It was in this time when the bloodlines of the ancient human tribes were mixed with the fiends, creating a new race of fiends."However, in that age of chaos all of the bloodlines of Ancient tribes were mixed, and the form and nature of the Ancients has been carried on by us, the Fiends. -The Book of the Fiends, Ninja Gaiden Due to their wicked nature, the evil deities eventually fought amongst themselves and with their armies vied for control of the world,"Eventually, the tension between the four Fiend Rulers turned into a fierce battle. The world was plunged into chaos, as though Hell had erupted upon Earth" -The Four Greater Fiends Part 2, Ninja Gaiden 2 while the human inhabitants were caught up in the chaos and suffered greatly."The Lord of all Fiends, the Archfiend, let loose his evil minions, and humanity’s wails of pain and sorrow filled the air." -Prima Ninja Gaiden 2 backstory It was during this time that a new lineage of human warriors took up arms against the Fiends, they would later be known as the Dragon Lineage. With Dragon blood coursing through their veins,"Among the strongest of mankind, Dragons’ blood courses through their veins. Members of this bloodline, the Dragon Lineage, have vowed to stay vigilant and protect our world from the threat of the Archfiends." -Ninja Gaiden 2 instruction booklet they fought the Fiends for tens of thousands of generations until the struggle ended when members of the Dragon Lineage were able to seal away the Evil Deities and the demonic Fiends.Of course, old conflicts never cease, and even in the age of the Ancient tribes the Dragon Lineage and Evil Deities continued their battle for tens of thousands of generations, a struggle that finally ended when the members of the Dragon Lineage were able to seal away the Evil Deities and their spawn." -The Book of the Fiends, Ninja Gaiden Ever since the Fiends have had a strong hatred towards the Dragon Lineage and their Dragon Ninja descendants. The descendants of the ancient human tribes with strong blood ties to the Fiends lingered throughout the ages, mostly within the borders of the Vigoorian Empire, waiting for the day when the Fiends would rise again. Classification List of fiends References Category:Race